


Insatiable Beast

by maunder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morons in love, Run On Sentences, nothing super descriptive though I'm probably leading you all on, possible who am I kidding OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunder/pseuds/maunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who thinks that Aomine is the sex fiend between the two of them is sorely mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I'd written in 5 years but these two are just too perfect and there are so many amazing writers for this fandom, I felt inspired to contribute. Also, I don’t have a beta, so its completely possible there are typos- I’m incredibly lazy and also wordy, which is a horrible combination. Oi. I was just really excited to have written something! haha

Anyone who thinks that Aomine is the sex fiend between the two of them is sorely mistaken.

Aomine jolts awake at 1 AM to a small whimper and a warm mouth on his cock. Lifting the covers, Kagami blinks up at him, his face buried between Aomine's legs and his own hips rutting against the mattress in an attempt to ease his own aching need.

"You... What are you-" Aomine breaks off, moaning as Kagami gives a particularly hard suck to the head. The darker skinned boy yanks at red locks. "Oi! I thought we agreed not to do it tonight!"

Kagami pouts as Aomine's cock drops unceremoniously from his mouth. “But that made me want to do it more.”

Aomine falters at the glazed, lust-filled look Kagami gives him, but attempts to regain his composure. “We both have games tomorrow, your body needs to rest, Bakagami.”

“Then let's not go all the way.” And before Aomine can retort, Kagami takes him entirely into his mouth and is deep throating him up to the base and somehow, in a move that someone who was recently a virgin shouldn't know how to do, still manages to jut his tongue out to lick at his balls. Aomine groans and instead of pulling, the hand buried in Kagami's hair is pushing, egging the red-head on because honestly, Aomine's resistance really isn't that great. 

Suddenly, it's not 1 AM anymore but 2:23 AM, and Aomine has sucked off, jerked off and even eaten Kagami out until he came against the bedsheets, cock untouched, and the redhead still mumbles about being horny before passing out, cuddled against Aomine's chest and arms wrapped tightly around him. Aomine breathes a sigh of relief, relaxed (Kagami isn't a docile lover and has an adorable tendency to make sure Aomine comes as much as he does), but still exhausted because he never thought he'd find someone with potentially more stamina than him in the bedroom. 

In the beginning, Kagami's tenacity in the bedroom wasn't bad, because Aomine likes sex. In fact, he considers it one of his daily needs, so having a partner like Kagami, who apparently craves it as much as Aomine does, isn't a problem but a plus, and he revels in the way that Kagami pushes him down the instant they're alone and sometimes when they're not (like the time Kagami's hand slipped between them while on the crowded train and jerked him off, or the time Kagami pinned him behind a tree at the park after a one-on-one game and deep throated him, before the sun had even set and stranger's conversations were close enough to hear). There's also a sense of pride that Aomine gets at knowing that he's Kagami's first, that no one else has seen the way Kagami looks with his legs spread, fingers digging into the sheets, his head thrown back and neck exposed and his cock dripping.

But then some stupid nuisance normal people would call 'feelings' begin to arise in Aomine and he's suddenly not as excited about Kagami's sex drive as he was before. Well, maybe excited isn't the right word because Aomine is definitely still excited any time Kagami touches him, but now he's also _worried_. He's not one to complain about too much sex, but Kagami's constant sexual appetite leaves Aomine with a nagging feeling of uncertainty, as if the older teen were only in this to sedate some sort of fleeting curiosity and once he's had his fill, he'll toss Aomine to the side like yesterday's leftovers.

The next morning, a fully dressed Kagami is kissing him awake, crouched on all fours above him and sucking a hickey into his neck. Aomine's eyes slide shut and he sighs contently into the affection, but then Kagami's hand slips downwards to work his half hard, morning wood into a full erection and Aomine's eyes shoot back open. He jerks and pushes against Kagami's shoulders. Kagami pulls back and crinkles his eyebrows, confused.

“What's wrong?” Kagami asks, leaning back on his knees but not moving out of Aomine's breathing space, even when the tanned boy sits up.

“What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! We just did it last night!” Aomine grumbles, wiping sleep out of his eyes. “We don't have to do it every waking second, you know. Jeez, are newly deflowered virgins always this needy?”

Aomine is surprised to see hurt and panic flood Kagami's face, but he narrows his eyes into a glare to disguise them. “Are... are you saying that you don't want to do it anymore?”

Without thinking about it, Aomine shrugs, and says, “If that gets you to leave my dick alone for more than thirty minutes, then I guess so.”

It isn't until Kagami's head drops and he mumbles an apology that Aomine realizes he definitely, probably just made a horrible mistake, so he reaches out to grab Kagami's arm but he's already rolling off of and away from him. Aomine's hand clenches around cold air.

“I made breakfast, it's on the table.” Kagami says, voice tinged with sadness, and then he stands up, grabs his sports bag and heads out the door, stopping just long enough to call out, “Good luck with your game today.”

The front door slams shut and Aomine is left alone with blue balls and a guilty conscious, the two feelings he hates most. Kagami's hurt face flashes across his mind's eye and, okay, maybe it's the three feelings he hates most, but god dammit, what was he supposed to _do_? Kagami was an insatiable beast with no consideration as to his partner's feelings!

“Wow.” Kuroko mutters around the straw of his vanilla shake after Aomine finishes ranting about his predicament. The two are seated at Maji Burger after Kuroko texted Aomine that they needed to talk because the last three days, Kagami had not only been extra moody but also sad, and the only conclusion was that it was Aomine's fault.

“Right?! I understand not being able to get enough of me-” Aomine avoids eye contact as Kuroko levels him with a weary look, “-but doesn't he understand moderation at all? It's like he only wants me for my body.”

Kuroko sets his drink down on the table with a barely heard 'thunk'. “I meant, 'Wow. I can't believe I'm hearing this from Aomine-kun of all people.' Usually, with you, it's the person you're fucking that has this problem.”

“Don't say fucking, it sounds dirty coming from you.”

“I'm assuming you haven't bothered talking to him about it.” Kuroko says after another sip, ignoring Aomine's comment.

Aomine raises an eyebrow. “Why did that sound more like a statement of fact and not a question?”

“Aomine-kun is the biggest child I know, after all. Something mature like communication doesn't seem like something you'd do.”

Aomine throws a fry at him, smearing grease across Kuroko's face as it smacks him in the nose. “You're a rude little brat.”

Taking the fry and gently dipping it into Aomine's ketchup, the smaller boy says, “You should stop being so insecure.”

“Hey. I'm not insecure, I don't _get_ insecure-”

“You're insecure because you're afraid. You're afraid because you think that Kagami-kun being a virgin when you began your relationship means he'll eventually realize other options besides you exist, and you don't want him to leave because he's the first person you've fallen in love with and you want to be with him forever and have his babies.”

Aomine gapes then reddens, embarrassed because Kuroko hit every nail on it's precise little head, even the ones he wasn't ready to admit aloud or even to himself, for that matter. The dark haired teen turns away, attempting to hide his face behind his hand; Kuroko's ability to see right through him both comforts and disheartens him, like it always has.

“I can't help it, I don't know what I'd do if he got bored of me.” Aomine mumbles, eyes downcast. He shoots them back up to glare at the boy across from him. “Wait, who the hell said anything about babies?!”

Kuroko blinks back innocently and continues to suck at his shake. “Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun would have very adorable babies.”

“That's not what I-”

“And I also think you should stop projecting,” Kuroko states, boldly enough that Aomine jolts and looks at him fully. “You're used to being the one uninterested- the one who tosses people aside once you're bored with them, so now that you're emotionally invested you feel like the same thing will be done to you. But you should have more faith in Kagami-kun. He's not like you.”

Aomine growls. “That last line was completely unnecessary.”

Kuroko gives him a small smile. “Kagami-kun isn't very good with words, but he doesn't do things half-heartedly. You should talk with him, Aomine-kun, and tell him how you feel. It's possible you two stubborn basketball idiots are feeling the same way.”

Aomine opens his mouth to ask for clarification but Kuroko says, “You two need to get married because I can't wait to be an uncle. I can't promise that Kise-kun won't spoil the baby, though.”

Another fry smacks Kuroko in the face.

 

Aomine doesn't sleep at all that night, his talk with Kuroko running through his mind. More than once he flips open his phone and almost sends Kagami an, “I'm sorry” text but every time he types the words they turn into, “I love you,” and he understands just enough about Kagami to know that saying that for the first time via text probably wouldn't make the redhead very happy with him. He sighs and tosses his phone to the other side of the room, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest.

The next day is a game day, but by the afternoon he's still groggy and annoyed. He feels refreshed after a nap on the roof, though he wakes up late for his game, making it in time for the second quarter. Touou is already ahead by 15 points and they win easily after he's subbed in. Kagami waits awkwardly outside of his house with an unopened Pocari and greets him with an embarrassed, “Congrats.”

Kuroko must have told him something, Aomine thinks, and curses his best friend because he really isn't ready to deal with this yet- not with his feelings still a jumbled mess.

“Were you expecting me to lose?” Aomine says in response, glancing down and taking note of the bulge Kagami is attempting to hide with his sports bag.

Kagami glares. “Your cockiness is annoying.”

“Speaking of cocks, looks like yours is happy to see me.”

The redhead blushes and turns away. “I-I can't help it, we haven't done it in a while and it kind of never went away since the last time, so...”

Aomine raises an eyebrow and flashes a toothy smile. “Three orgasms in one night weren't enough to last you even 4 days? For fuck's sake, my dick is gonna fall off if we do it any more. I never thought you'd be one to be such a sex addict.”

“Wha- I'm not a sex addict! Besides how am I supposed to get better at it if we don't do it all the time?!”

Something in Aomine snaps and the smile drops from his face. Whether its because he's sleep deprived or hungry or what, he doesn't know, but the way Kagami says that, combined with all the stupid thoughts Kuroko brought up the day before, makes Aomine feel used and dirty. He grabs onto the front of Kagami's basketball uniform and slams him into the fence. Kagami gasps, surprised and stares at Aomine with wide, confused eyes. “What're you so angry for?!”

“How do you expect me to react when the guy I love is telling me he's just sleeping with me for the experience?!” Aomine shouts, releasing and pushing Kagami away from him hard enough to make the redhead stumble. Kagami opens his mouth to retort but Aomine's glare shuts him up.

“If the only reason you're doing it with me is to get better at it, then go find someone else to be a slut with, Bakagami!” Aomine bites out, rage and hurt and emotion present in his eyes before he turns away to open the gate and walk up the path to his front door, effectively ending their argument.

Or at least trying to.

Kagami flushes with anger and throws the Pocari at him, hitting the taller boy square in the head before the gate has even swung shut. He roars out, “Asshole! Better for _you_! I meant better for you because I love you, you fucking stupid dumbass Ahomine!”

Aomine freezes because what?

“Jesus Christ, I just came here to talk to you because that dumb Kuroko said you had something to say to me but if this is all it is, I'm going home!”

Aomine stares wide-eyed as he storms off and it isn't until Kagami is out of sight that guilt kicks Aomine in the balls as he finally realizes that, _duh_ \- Kagami doesn't have a malicious enough bone in his body to even consider fucking someone without making sure there are feelings behind it. Kagami's sexual enthusiasm is for _him_ and him alone, and now he's hard just thinking about that and holy fuck, they both really are stubborn basketball idiots.

Aomine heaves a heavy sigh into the night sky, shoulders drooping with fatigue and remorse and surrender. He bends down to pick up the Pocari and follow after Kagami. It's not long before the redhead's back is in sight, only a few blocks ahead, so Aomine slows down, opening the drink and taking a sip without saying anything.

“Oi.” Aomine calls once he's closer.

Kagami doesn't reply, his shoulders tense with anger, but his strides slow down and Aomine closes the distance enough to reach out and intertwine their fingers and pull Kagami into an empty alleyway.

“Let me go.” Kagami mumbles, but there's no heat behind it, not even as Aomine drops the Pocari to the ground and pushes him against the wall, pressing their chests together.

“Don't wanna.” Aomine replies, like a child. He begins peppering light, soothing kisses onto Kagami's nose, his chin, his forehead. Kagami mewls, fingers gripping onto the sides of Aomine's jacket and Aomine can feel how hard Kagami already is, just from this. Kagami looks up through his eyelashes at the slightly taller boy and Aomine's heart actually jumps and his blood rushes south. His arms wrap around Kagami's neck and his head drops onto a broad shoulder. “Are you sure you were a virgin before me?”

All submissiveness leaves Kagami's face at the question and he stabs Aomine in the side. “Bastard! What are you saying, of course I was!” he shouts, blushing and trying to hide his face in Aomine's elbow. “It's not like I've ever wanted to do this with someone before... but whenever I'm around you- wait, that's not right, cause even when I'm not- I can't help getting turned on and when we do it, it's too much but not enough at the same time and I really don't mean to be so desperate all the time but I've never felt like this and don't know what to do and I'm sorry.”

“You don't need to be sorry-” Aomine starts but Kagami continues on, completely oblivious to Aomine's attempt at comfort.

“And I know it probably can't be fun having sex with someone so inexperienced and I just want to get better because if you left me, I don't know what I'd do, so I just want you like it as much as I do...”

Aomine's face turns red (because everything Kuroko had said was finally making sense and goddammit, that all knowing ability was really annoying) as he lifts his head off Kagami's shoulder and then grounds his knuckles into the sides of Kagami's head.

“Ow ow ow ow!” Kagami whines, attempting to stop Aomine's hands from crushing his skull but then Aomine pulls his face forward and kisses him and he melts. He leans in, his body automatically craving more. His hips jut out, searching for something to grind against, but Aomine breaks the kiss before their hips or their tongues can meet.

“Bakagami!” Aomine shouts, eyebrow twitching and cheeks red. Kagami squeaks in surprise. “Don't go filling your head with stupid thoughts. Did I ever say that I wasn't enjoying it, did I?!”

Kagami stares at him, mouth loose and looking genuinely confounded. “B-but you said you didn't want to do it anymore-”

“Listen up! I don't like feeling insecure but you keep throwing me completely off guard, and sometimes I don't know how to deal with things maturely-” Kagami levels him with a blank stare that he had to have learned from Kuroko, and Aomine adds it to his ever growing list of 'Things Kuroko Does That Are Annoying.' “-so I say things I don't mean. I thought you just wanted me for sex and I'm not okay with that, but I didn't know how to tell you, so I... well, you know.”

“Acted like a massive ass face?” Kagami suggests, but a small smile was tugging at his lips. He affectionately bops Aomine on top of the head with his fist. Aomine shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably, but slowly smirks down at him.

“Something like that.” His smirk fades as his eyes, once again, grow more serious. “Kagami, I-”

Aomine's throat grows tight, his confession hanging on the tip of his tongue, but he pauses. He tries again, but each time he opens his mouth to speak his feelings, his pride clamps it shut and pulls him back. Kagami stares up at him, the hand on his head flattening out against Aomine's hair and scratching gently at his scalp. His face is patient as he waits, silently encouraging Aomine to not just speak, but to actually _communicate_ with him- not just for Kagami's sake, but for Aomine's as well. Aomine averts his gaze, cheeks growing red as he tries to break past his own wall of insecurity, the same wall he never realized he'd had until this redheaded buffoon stormed his way into Aomine's life.

Seriously, he's no good with situations like this.

Aomine growls, hands gripping onto Kagami's shoulders as he holds the fellow power forward in place and he shouts, “I love you! And its not that I don't like fucking you, because I really, really do, but I like making love to you more and I don't want you to get bored of me but you trying so hard for me in the sack makes me so happy I might puke.”

The two stare at each other, Aomine blushing and determined to not look away, Kagami blinking slowly as he takes it all in. Finally, Kagami says, “...Well, at least that was nicer than your confession from earlier.”

“Bakagami-”

Kagami silences him by brushing his lips tenderly against Aomine's forehead and then grins up at him, showing Aomine that he accepts his apology, his feelings, telling him that Kagami appreciates all of it. “Thank you, Aomine.”

Aomine's heart, the betraying bastard of an organ, flutters and he blushes down to his neck, choosing to hide his face in Kagami's neck with a disgusted moan. “Ugh. Don't say embarrassing things like that.”

“Look who's talking.” Kagami replies, pinching his hip. The fingers loosen and caress the area they'd just assaulted. Aomine jerks into the touch and Kagami's breath hitches, the atmosphere changing instantly. His voice turns teasing, challenging but he can't hide the huskiness that weaves its way into his voice. “I'm taking this as you admitting I'm better than you in bed, by the way.”

“I didn't admit that at all, you sly bastard.” Aomine says, but he lifts his head to smirk down at his lover, licking his lips. Kagami's eyes are defiant and challenging, but lust and love swim behind, and Aomine feels his erection from earlier return in full force. “You know you're no match for me, I'll destroy you.”

“You're the one who said he couldn't keep up with me.” Kagami grins, his hands sliding under Aomine's shirt, slowly tracing over defined abs. Confidence is painted on the other's face, but Aomine feels the shake of Kagami's fingers as they brush against his chest and knows Kagami's restraint is thin. The happiness he feels at knowing he affects Kagami as much as Kagami affects him almost makes him lose control right there, but Kagami's issued a challenge, and he's not one to lose.

Aomine shifts closer, spreading Kagami's legs apart and slipping his fingers between the line of Kagami's sweatpants and boxers, musing with the red curls there before taking Kagami's erection in his hand, giving it a long hard stroke and biting Kagami's jaw at the same time.

“Oi, what are you-” Kagami breaks off into a moan, his head dropping back against the wall of the alleyway as Aomine pulls roughly at him, slides his hand up Kagami's aching member. Kagami is already dripping and Aomine's fingers wastes no time in spreading his pre-cum, slicking it until the entire cock is covered. The jerks are quick and Kagami's hips are bucking up into Aomine's experienced hand with hardly any coaxing.

“Isn't it obvious?” Aomine grins, leaning forward to suck and bite at Kagami's lips. Kagami shudders against him, amazing and delighting Aomine as he cries into his mouth and he comes from just this. “I have an insatiable beast I need to satisfy.”

Kagami doesn't know which of them Aomine is referring to, but he could care less as he drags Aomine home just to pull him to the floor the instant the door clicks shut. Aomine groans, staring at Kagami who quivers with need below him, and wonders to himself how he ever thought that too much of this was a bad idea.

This time, even after Kagami's nails have already left marks on Aomine's bare shoulders and his ass is still clenched around Aomine's cock, when Kagami whimpers, “More,” against his ear, Aomine doesn't even hesitate to indulge him.

He's an insatiable beast himself, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned into like 3 different angsty fics in one when it was supposed to be fluffy porn i'm so sorry.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading! Y'ALL DA BEST :)


End file.
